


Bagginshield Drabbles

by love_and_bagginshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_bagginshield/pseuds/love_and_bagginshield
Summary: So this is my first work for the Hobbit fandom. I've read so many lovely works in this universe that I was inspired to write my own! This is where I'll post all of my short, one-off Hobbit fics, please enjoy!Kudos will be highly appreciated.Comments will get you my first born child.





	Bagginshield Drabbles

"Thorin, dear, light of my life, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Thorin watched as his husband paced back and forth from the bed to the door, chuckling softly.

"Worry not, love, it's just a small gathering. A few hundred dwarves at most." Thorin said in an attempt to calm his hobbit. Bilbo scoffed, shaking his head as he turned to walk back towards the bed.

"'A small gathering' he says. 'A few hundred at most' he says! Thorin, it's a ball. The last time I went to one, I insulted the delegates we were hosting and absolutely ruined the dances. I couldn't show my face around the kingdom for two days!" Thorin reached out and snagged Bilbo around the waist as he twisted to continue pacing, pulling him close and bringing Bilbo’s back to his chest. Thorin rested his chin on Bilbo’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

“You had only been in Erebor for a year, ghivâshel,” Thorin murmured. “You did as well as could be expected.” At this, Bilbo sighed and leaned his head against Thorin's.

“What if I mess up again?” Bilbo asked quietly. “I'm the King’s Consort, I can't fail Erebor again. I can't fail you again.” At this, Thorin hugged him even tighter, letting out a small wounded noise.

“You never told me you felt this way, love. Bilbo, you could never fail me. No matter what happens, either tomorrow or 20 years from now, I will be nothing but proud of you, and I will feel blessed to call you my husband.” He heard Bilbo sniff, and to avoid any possible tears, he smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Besides, you always look rather handsome at these affairs, and it would be a privilege to dance with my beautiful Consort. Or not dance, depending on the company we keep.” Bilbo laughed and patted Thorin's arm, still wound tightly around him. 

“I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for the Hobbit fandom. I've read so many lovely works in this universe that I was inspired to write my own! This is where I'll post all of my short, one-off Hobbit fics, please enjoy!
> 
> Kudos will be highly appreciated.
> 
> Comments will get you my first born child.


End file.
